


Wilted Flowers

by fueledbypj



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, War, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbypj/pseuds/fueledbypj
Summary: Sometimes, George feels like he did in the beginning.Other times? He feels like he wants this all to end.(or, george really doesn't wanna fight, but dream needs him to, and he'd do anything for dream.)george pov cus there aint enough for this warALSO I KNOW IM HELLA BEHIND, SO MANY ARCS HAVE HAPPENED, OTHER WARS AND ELECTIONS JUST SHUT UP)ps. fuck canon, this is my world nowpps. title has nothing to do with anything, my friend named it and i liked it
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	1. Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doomsday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866049) by [ThroneofMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroneofMist/pseuds/ThroneofMist). 



> hi! so i've had this idea for awhile but never got around to writing it, so thats why its so outdated lore wise. i also noticed after i started writing that its similar to doomsday, another fic written about this war and dnf so im gonna link it! its better then this one and incredibly well written so go read that instead. also just an exclaimer, the only romantic couple is dnf and im absolutely not writing any minors romantically,,, cus thats gross. anyways, take my word vomit

Sometimes, George feels like he did in the beginning. 

Other times? He feels like he wants this all to end. 

War wasn’t really his thing. He was down with playful fighting, even competitive fighting with friends! But… real fighting? The risk of dying- Hell, the risk of his friends dying? Yeah. No. Fuck that. Except, not really, because here he was. In a war. He was there for his friends, not his own beliefs. He tried not to be mad, but things were  _ just  _ getting good. He and Dream began their…. Relationship? Whatever it was, it was nice. Sapnap began to chill out and do his own thing. It was all ruined by L’man-whatever their fucking name was. Wilbur had been a nice guy, and Dream was gracious enough to let him on, along with Tommy (even going as far as forgiving him for breaking many, many server rules), Tubbo, Fundy, ect. And they just HAD to push it. Had to push all of Dreams buttons, breaking all of his rules. So, when Dream finally put down his foot, they start a fucking country!? Who  _ does _ that? 

So even if he didn’t like it, it was necessary. ( ~~_ Was it? _ ~~ ) Dream said so, and George would follow him until the end of the line. Even if he wasn’t happy about it. 

After they’d griefed L’man-whatever, George didn’t feel too bad. It was just cobblestone. But then the threats and the battles began. He’d go home to their base after one, a mixture of mud and blood caked onto his clothes. Now they had stains that probably wouldn’t come out. It made him feel sick. Respawning made things less dire, but respawning wasn’t fun. It was painful and disorienting. So watching as his friends died and respawned because of him made him feel... gross. Nauseous. Dream would simply sit with him, running his fingers through George’s hair and whispering comforting things to him. Sapnap didn’t seem too bothered, but you could see the hesitance wash over him once in a while. It was obvious to everyone but Dream that if they didn’t love him, they wouldn’t be there.

In George’s mind, things would’ve been better if they’d stayed by themselves. Him, Dream and Sapnap. He loved his other friends, but obviously that wasn’t going well. Besides, they’d all ran away to get away from drama, not make more. 

The three of them had come from the same village, running away to have their own lives. Their village was pretty small, but it had its own… ideals. At some point, they had to put their lives on hold to provide, to have children, no questions asked. Dream didn’t like that. He was an adventurer, an explorer. He had no plans to settle down. Sapnap didn’t like the idea of being forced into a lifestyle, his only purpose being to provide for people. And George? Well, George just didn’t want a life without the two of them. After their schooling was done, they packed up and ran. Their families were understandably worried, and the village cursed their names. After all, the strongest fighter they had was running off with no plans of ever returning. Once in a while, they would all go to see their families. It… it hadn’t happened since this whole war thing started. George felt guilty. 

Currently, George sat in their base, polishing, washing, and mending their tools and armour. He tried to ignore the feeling in his chest as he washed dried blood off of everything, working absentmindedly. He thought of happier things, old memories that didn’t mean much to anyone except him. The door to their base swung open, revealing Dream and Sapnap, bags of raw meat in their hands. They were laughing, Dream playfully shoving his friends shoulder as they walked in. 

“ _ George _ , you won’t fucking believe what your-” George simply tuned it out, humming along as if he was listening. He wasn’t in the mood. They had a particularly rough battle earlier in the day, and he’s pretty sure everyone on Wilburs side died at least once or twice. Dream frowned, setting the bag down and gently tapping Georges head, sitting down next to him. “...-th to George, hello?” He got the man’s attention, raising an eyebrow. Sapnap huffed, taking the meat to the counter to properly carve and cook it. “You weren’t even listening to me?” He whined. George let out a breath, giving the man an apologetic smile, “Sorry- zoned out.” Sapnap simply rolled his eyes, smiling. He forgave him. “Are you okay?” Dream asked softly, so only he could hear. George nodded, avoiding his eyes and continuing to work. Dream carefully grabbed George’s wrists, taking them away from his work. He laced their fingers, smiling encouragingly at him. “George? What is it?” George thought for a moment, before shrugging, “Just don’t like all of the fighting.”

Dreams face dropped, not that George could see it. They’d already had this conversation, more times than either of them could count. “You know I don’t either.” They both knew that was a lie. Dream thrived off of fighting, off of training and sparring. He always had a look in his eye, full of passion and arrogance. That was just Dream. But when he was fighting? It was different. The passion skewed and the arrogance dangerous. George reckoned that's why he wore his mask, to hide how much he truly enjoyed the violence. He couldn’t blame him, per say. Dream was thrown into competitions from a young age due to his agility and strength. He grew up training for anything and everything, ready to protect the village. He wasn’t doing much to protect anyone anymore. ( ~~_ He was the thing to be protected from _ ~~ ). George tried not to think about it too much. “It's necessary, George. You know that, right?” George bit the inside of his cheek, releasing it and taking his hands away. “Right.” He confirmed. Dream stood, the annoyance he felt obvious. “I’m doing this for us-  _ We’re _ doing this for us. All of us. It's what's best for everyone. Even them.” He said firmly. Sapnap stayed quiet, busying himself with the food. So much for laughing. Arguments seemed to be a normal thing for them now. Serious arguments though, not like the ones they used to have over something dumb. 

Dream looked down at George for a few seconds, before sighing. “Someone needs to stand guard tonight.” He stated. “Can’t risk anything.” George’s eyes twitched in irritation, ‘Wouldn’t be the case if we didn’t attack them.” He muttered. Dream glared at the man, “Christ, who’s side are you on here?” He snapped. “You say it's mine, and then you say shit like that!” Sapnap cringed at the raised voice, setting the food down. “Maybe you guys should yell somewhere else.” He offered, glancing back at the two. “No offense. I just want one night where I don’t have a splitting headache.” “I want one night where George isn’t borderline betraying us!” Dreams' voice was unreasonably loud, and his words stung. George took a deep breath, standing. “I’m not betraying you, I'm giving you my input. You know. Like a  _ friend _ . You seem to forget that you aren’t my fucking master, I’m allowed to question your decisions. I’ve made too many sacrifices to be here with you guys, I’m not just gonna leave, and you  _ should _ know that by now. I'll take guard tonight”. With that, he stormed out the front door, slamming it shut. Dream knew that the emphasis on “friend” was no accident, and it stung. 

Sapnap let out a deep breath, glancing at Dream. “He’s not going to betray you, Dream. Unless you keep telling him he is. He’s right, we’re by your side, you need to trust us and take our advice sometimes.” “I can’t trust anybody.” Dream said quietly, grabbing his axe from where George had been cleaning it. He walked out the front door without another word. He glanced at George, who was sitting on the ground, picking at grass and muttering to himself. He looked up at Dream, his eyes watery. Dream felt a pang of guilt in his chest, before he shook it off and kept walking, aggravation and anger running through his veins. Fuck L’manburg. He was going to take it down, block by block, person by person, until it was gone. Then George would calm down and they could get back to their normal lives. 


	2. Goodnight, George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe George was selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!!! manipulation, gaslighting  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> so i think this goes without saying, but dream isn't a great person (neither is george), but they aren't trying to be bad. intentions don't always excuse things. im not trying to romanticize the situation or manipulative behavior, so please don't think i am! enjoy <3  
> also did not proofread this, and its p short so i'm sorry. (EDIT: IF YOURE INTERESTED THERES A ONESHOT I WROTE BASED ON THEIR CHILDHOOD! :D  
> LINK: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773563/chapters/68910399

It was almost sunrise when Dream returned, his clothes marked with burns and dirt. He shut the bedroom door as quietly as he could, letting out a soft breath. He looked down at George, who was passed out on the bed, his limbs spread across the sheets. Dream smiled slightly, before frowning. No one kept watch. They could’ve been hurt. He slipped his boots off, cringing as he bumped the end table. George shot awake from instinct, glancing around in a panic. Dream smiled sheepishly, “Just me.” He murmured. George let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes. “You’re back.” He stated, his voice rough with sleep. “No, obviously I’m still gone.” Dream replied sarcastically, laughing quietly. George didn’t find it funny. He looked the man up and down, furrowing his muscles. “Why are there burn marks on your jacket?” He scoffed. Dream quickly took the burnt up cloth off. “Had to deal with something.” “... and what’s that?” George questioned, his eyes wide. “Don’t worry about it.” 

George let out an exasperated noise, gritting his teeth. “Stop the shit, what did you “deal” with, Dream?” He demanded. Dream sighed, shaking his head. “Burnt down one of their bases. Tubbo’s. They were getting stacked, it had to be done.” He said, guilt bubbling up in his chest. He pushed it down, the feeling gone as quick as it came. George stared at him, “Tubbo’s base isn’t even  _ in _ L’manberg.” “He was harboring supplies for them, does it matter where it is?” George stayed quiet, slowly looking away from the man and laying back down, facing the wall opposite of Dream. Dream slumped slightly, quickly changing into clean and comfortable clothes.He unhooked his mask, brushing ash off of it and setting it down on the table. He would shower in the morning. Maybe. He climbed onto his side of the bed, touching George’s shoulder. “Please stop being mad at me.” He requested quietly. “Stop making me mad at you then.” George muttered snappily, jerking his hand off of his shoulder. 

Dream took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He didn’t want to fight with George. He needed him to be on his side, he needed them to be okay. After a few minutes of suffocating silence, he laid down, climbing under the covers and wrapping his arms around his lover's middle. George stiffened at the touch, but slowly relaxed against him. “I don’t like when you’re angry.” Dream spoke quietly, touching his nose to his neck. “Neither do I, Dream. But you piss me off.” “I know. But… I have to. You know that.” Silence. “... you  _ do _ know that, right? This is for us. I'm trying to end this quickly, so we can get back to  _ us _ .” 

George swallowed thickly. He gripped the sheet and clenched his jaw. “Right. Because there isn’t another way to end this right now. There’s not a way you can go and say two sentences to end this.” He muttered bitterly. Dream winced at the resentment that sat in his words. “... You know I can’t do that.” “Can’t? Or won’t, Dream?” George turned around to face him, pushing the hands off of his waist. “Because you  _ could _ . You’re just too prideful, too selfish. You have everything we’ve ever wanted, why can’t you just be happy with that? Is this not enough for you?” His words came out in a panic, his voice cracking. 

Dream decided that he never wanted to hear George so hurt again. “Come on- That’s not it. You know that’s not it. What we have, what we’ve gotten? Is amazing and of course it’s enough. But you know it’s not as easy as you say it is. It’s not just my pride, George. They took what was mine, and you want me to just sit back and let them? That’s  _ you _ being selfish.” George stared at him, processing what he’d said. Oh. Maybe he was the selfish one. He contemplated the idea, his stomach dropping. He went and played victim, and made Dream the bad guy. Dream was robbed of land, friends and pride. And.. George was robbed of Dream. How did he not see that? ( ~~_ And why did he still not feel completely convinced? _ ~~ _ ) _ Maybe George was selfish. He swallowed thickly, “I’m sorry.” His voice barely above a whisper. 

Dream cursed- That’s not what he meant to say. Sometimes, he just started rambling. “No, George... I didn’t mean that. You’re not selfish, you’re not. I just need you to understand that this is necessary, okay?” George paused, before blinking away the tears in his eyes to meet green ones. He nodded slowly. “Okay.” He responded. Dream smiled at the satisfactory answer, pulling him close, caressing the small of his back and tangling their legs. “I love you. And I promise when this is done, we can have that life we’ve always wanted. Just be patient.” George smiled slightly at the thought, reaching up to touch Dreams cheek. “Okay… I love you too.” The brit murmured. Dream pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You smell like smoke.” George chuckled, scrunching up his nose. Dream grinned, the weight in his chest becoming lighter. George was here. On his side. It was okay. “Shut up.” Dream snorted, his words holding no meaning. He’d be okay if George never shut his mouth, as long as it wasn’t a fight. George hummed, sneaking a peck to his lips before closing his eyes. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, George.” 

Even as George fell asleep, his head span. Dream was on the right side of history. George was right to be on his side. So why did he still feel guilty as the lingering smell of smoke filled his lungs, reminding him of their friends home?


	3. Maybe This Is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George thought that Dream was beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW !! gore (?), descriptive violence, scars (from battle)
> 
> -  
> -  
> this is kind of just a filler, but i wanted to do something from their past that was actually included in the story! people have been theorizing about smp!dream's childhood, so i kind of wanted to do something with it. (plus i wanted and needed an angst break) i might not be an update for a few days..! im moving so i dont have internet right now and am running off of a hot spot, i just had this pre-written. and once again its not proofread because my friend who usually proofreads my shit is busy! :D <3

George thought that Dream was beautiful. 

He remembered how confused he was when his friend had first begun to cover his face with that stupid mask. They were only 13, and Dream was ashamed. Ashamed of the scars that littered his skin from fights and training, ashamed of what they meant. The mask was meant to hide the evidence of his sins. He wasn’t dangerous. He was a teenage boy and he wanted friends. Everyone at school was scared of him, whispers of the things he’d done in the arena floating around the halls, rumors of what he’d done mixing in with them, creating a sick feeling in his stomach.

George remembered when Dream would cry, break down and pull at his hair. Sure, the fighting was fun, but it had consequences. People got hurt. People died. Respawning made that fact easier to swallow, but taking someone’s life was never easy. The sound of a blade tearing through skin and muscle, the feeling of bones cracking and breaking beneath him wasn’t something he could ever forget. The first time he killed, he was only 12. He had panicked. Dropped his ax and sprinted out of the arena. Sapnap and George split up to find him, both hesitant. It was scary to watch, but it was their friend. Sapnap found him first, sitting in a tree and trembling. He had sat next to him, holding him until he could breathe, whispering soothing words to him. Shortly after that, he started to cover his face. 

George reckoned that Dream couldn’t handle looking himself in the eyes. ( ~~_ He also reckoned that it was hard for he and Sapnap too _ ~~ _~~.~~ )  _ Regardless, George never acted afraid of him, never shamed him. It was Dream, and he was just doing what he was forced to. Besides, Dream would never hurt him. He knew that. 

Originally, the mask was blank, the white ceramic stark and disorienting. They had been hanging out by the village’s lake, about a year after he’d gotten it, laughing and drinking too much pop. “You know, that mask scares me.” Sapnap had commented. “It’s so… off putting.” Dream simply hummed. What was underneath scared him more. It stopped serving its original purpose quite quickly. People were still scared of him, some more than before. Maybe it wasn’t the scars that scared them off. “We should decorate it.” George teased, playfully flicking the mask. Dream wheezed, “Oh yeah? With what?” He asked. Sapnap snickered, “We could write a face on it. PFFT- We could write angry eyebrows on it whenever you're throwing a tantrum!” He exclaimed, laughing way too hard at his own joke. It made George smile. Dream scoffed, shoving his friend’s shoulder. “Fuck off!” He laughed, rolling his eyes. Sapnap stood, “Well, come on. I have markers at the house.” ‘.... you’re serious?” “I’m  _ always _ serious, Dream. When have I ever not been serious?”

So, they’d gone to Sapnaps house, grabbing the first black marker they saw. Dream had panicked and snatched it away from Sapnap, quickly giving it to George. “He’ll draw a dick on me or something!” He had insisted. That made Sapnap yell, because since when was George the mature one? George had simply giggled, moving closer to Dream and grabbing the back of his head, lacing his fingers in his hair to keep him still. He brought his face closer, and if it wasn’t for the mask, they would’ve felt each other's breath. George would’ve seen how much Dream had blushed at the close proximity. Dream had never been so thankful for the mask before. George drew the first face that came to mind. A simple smile. He liked when Dream smiled. Sapnaps fruitless screams had ended as he stared at the mask, before bursting out into laughter. “What the FUCK is that, George!?” He hollered. George went bright red, the blush spreading to his neck. “Shut up, Sapnap!” He yelped. Dream pursed his lips, slowly unhooking the mask and turning it in his hands to look at it. He studied the crudely drawn smiley, the corners of his lips twisting upwards. “It’s cute.” He laughed, looking at George with adoration. Sapnap groaned, punching them both in the arms and demanding that they stop “flirting”. 

The marker kept fading though, and George would continuously go over the faded marks. Eventually, he’d saved enough money for paint and a glaze, and set the face in stone. Once in a while, he’d go in and touch it up. He hadn’t done it lately. The face was still there, just with some chips and warping of the paint. He hated the mask now. He never particularly liked it, but the smile meant something different. Before, it was meant to make it easier on the eyes, maybe even seem more human. It looked far from it. That smile only meant that you were meeting your end, and everyone had quickly learned to fear it even more than the blank white. Over the years, Dream began to wear the mask more and more, until it was practically glued to his face. Sometimes, George and Sapnap begged him to take it off. It was hard to tell how he felt with it on, hard to remember that the man behind the ceramic was still their friend. Maybe that was the point. Now, he’d only take it off for a shower, or when he went to sleep. Even then, if they weren’t in their room, he’d sleep with it on. George missed seeing his face.

George awoke to the late afternoon sun in his eyes, and he groaned quietly at the bright light. He nuzzled deeper into the warmth that surrounded him, the familiar scent keeping him calm. Every few breaths, he’d smell a small bit of smoke, but he ignored it. He begrudgingly opened his eyes, smiling at the sight. He felt Dreams' steady breaths on his face, their noses brushing when one of them shifted. He reached his hand up to caress his lover's cheek, beginning to trace the scars that sat on his skin, Some old and healed, some almost invisible, some new and aggressively red. George never minded the scars. He thought they were kind of pretty, complimenting the freckles that littered his face and shoulders. Dream woke up slowly, the intimate and familiar feeling of patterns being traced onto his cheek pulling him awake. “Morning.”George hummed softly, bumping their noses together. Dream gazed at the boy, smiling in response and leaning into his touch. George continued to study his features. “You’re gorgeous.” He eventually murmured, fully cupping his cheek and caressing his thumb over his cheekbone. Dream chuckled lowly, “Mm. Thank you.” He yawned, ignoring the urge to deny it. He could take a compliment. It wasn't that he  _ wasn’t _ attractive, he thought that without all the shit on his face, he was fine. He just didn’t like facing the truth of his moral crimes. The scars screamed out his shame, showing everyone the things he’d done. Showing George the things he’d done. But… George knew. He knew everything there was to know, he knew and he was still there, still called him pretty names and stared at him like a god. George still thought that he was beautiful. That's what mattered. Dream pressed their lips together, his hand covering George’s. Once they pulled away, they both stayed quiet, content in their bubble. They were okay. Right there, in that room, at sometime in the afternoon, they were okay. And maybe that was enough.


	4. Bad Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap was a good friend. 
> 
> Being a good friend did not equal being a good person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW !!! mentions of abuse, suicide, NSFW jokes  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> hi! sapnap orientated chapter!! b/c sap is actually my favourite and i wanted it from his pov lmao. also, having a different perspective on d/g's relationship is helpful? ig? also also, i like the idea of a character who's so loyal that the consequences don't matter to them, but they dont try to act like something they know they aren't, yk? anyways enjoy!!! <3

Sapnap was a good friend. 

He knew that, and so did George and Dream. He followed his friends to the end, but he wasn’t like George. He didn’t follow blindly, he didn’t try to justify actions that were so obviously horrid. If his friend did something bad, then fine. He’d be there anyways. 

Being a good friend did not equal being a good person. 

He was loyal to a fault, but he wasn’t stupid. This war was ridiculous and not worth the trouble. However, Dream was always worth the trouble. Always. Sapnap would hurt anyone for his friends. Objectively, that made Sapnap a bad person. He didn’t care too much. He’d watch the world burn (he’d even light the fire) if Dream asked him to. This wasn’t to say George wouldn’t. George was just naive about it. He was continuously bending over backwards to convince himself and everyone around him that Dream  _ wasn’t _ a bad person. He was troubled, he cared, he wanted what was best. And maybe that was true. Did it justify anything? No. Not really. George chose to ignore that fact. Sapnap thought that that made George a bad person too. A bad, ignorant person. He loved him anyways. 

So, when a group of three bad people get together, what happens? Others get hurt. Often. The thought ran through Sapnaps mind as he flicked his flint and steel, watching the tree in front of him begin to burn. The flame calmed him, and he let himself stare at it. He cleared his mind, letting it be completely blank, even if it was just a second. He had been thinking too much lately.

They didn’t just hurt people directly. This time, they were stripping them of their resources. Drying them up and leaving them to starve. First, Dream burnt down Tubbo’s base, which held most of their supplies. Now it was time to make it impossible for them to recover. Burn all the trees around them, take and kill every animal, pour lava into their water sources. If they wanted anything, they’d have to venture out. And then they’d be killed. Sapnap found little pleasure in doing things like this on his own. But with a friend? It didn’t feel like a war crime. That being said, as of late, Sapnap found himself preferring being alone. At least away from Dream and George. He still loved them, and he wasn’t going anywhere, but the constant arguing and yelling was going to kill him. Or all of them. If Dream and George didn’t work out, he couldn’t imagine any of them living through it. Call it whatever you want (Wilbur had once pointed out that it was a codependency issue), but it was their truth. They’d all given up everything for each other, and now they had nothing else. When they were younger, they used to joke about a suicide pact, agreeing that if one was gone, they’d all go. As life went on, it began to seem less like a joke. ( ~~_ Was it ever a joke? _ ~~ ) Sapnap knew that it wasn’t healthy, and he made no effort to act like it wasn’t. He also never tried to stop it. Did that make him a bad friend?

So maybe Sapnap was a bad friend. The thought made him want to puke and punch things. He finished his task, trudging back to the base. He stomped the dirt off of his boots, walking into home. He gave no happy greeting, none of the usual remarks. He used to yell as loud as he could when he walked in, alerting them of his presence. 

_ “Honey, i’m hooomee!” Sapnap called, a grin on his face as he strutted through the front door. Dream looked up from his and George’s spot on the couch, laughing. “Hey, babe.” He teased. George rolled his eyes, looking at his friend with affection. “Hey, Sap.” He hummed. Sapnap flopped on top of the two, sitting on George with his feet in Dreams lap. “Get off of me!” George groaned, gently pushing at his hip. Sapnap ignored him, beginning to talk about his day. They were both happy to listen.  _

It wasn’t like that anymore. The air was thick with tension, and it was suffocating. Sapnap slipped his boots off, grabbing whatever food he could find. He’d left pretty early in the morning, so it was only late afternoon when he’d gotten back. Dream walked out of the room, and to Sapnaps surprise, he was still in sleep clothes, his mask nowhere to be seen. Dream smiled easily at the man, “Hey, Sap.” He greeted, popping the ‘p’. Sapnap looked at him intently, studying his face. He hadn’t realized how long it’d been since he actually saw it. “... Hey.” He returned after a few moments of awkward silence. Dream snorted, crouching down to dig through a chest. “Don’t stare so much, I know I'm sexy, but you have to at least  _ try _ to hide your boner.” He said the joke so casually, as if nothing had changed. Just like that, Dream seemed to be back to normal. It wasn’t that easy for Sapnap. He ignored the attempt to play, simply munching on the steak in his hands. “Are you just waking up?” Dream nodded, “Yeah- Well, we woke up like.. I dunno, two hours ago? Just getting out of bed, though.” He stood and closed the chest, an apple now in his hand. “Are you okay?” Dream asked worriedly.

Sapnap wanted to scream at that, wanted to punch him in his dense face. Was he just going to act like he hadn’t disappeared all night, like he hadn’t been having screaming matches with George for months? He didn’t understand how it was so easy for the two of them to act like they were okay, to cover up months of exhausting abuse with a few hours of sickeningly sweet affection. He considered calling them out, but he ultimately decided against it. He’d let them be ignorant, let them be naive. He was aware enough for all three of them, and he wanted them to feel okay, even if it was just for a second. 

Maybe  _ that's  _ what made him a bad friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :D i tried a new thing with the flashback/memory, let me know if it works! if not, ill just not do em! i dont wanna do something you guys don't like. i hope you liked the chapter, sorry its so short!! once again, not proofread so not pog. <3


	5. Picking and Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go, Tommy. Run. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw!! vomiting (not descriptive), violence, implied abuse/manipulation  
> {I FORGOT TO ADD THE TW'S ORIGINALLY I'M SO SORRY}   
> i wrote this way last minute because i moved today and i completely hate this chapter so im really sorry :/ thank you guys for the nice comments though, they make me really happy! enjoy! <3

George found comfort in the crunching of leaves beneath his feet, the sound keeping him distracted from the mission at hand. The plan had worked. Within days, L’manberg had officially run out of most resources, and they desperately needed more. Once Dream had caught wind of them venturing into SMP territory, he set up a hunt. He tried to make it sound better than it was- Calling it a game of manhunt. A game they used to play all the time as kids. It just wasn’t deadly back then. Dream had been the best at it back then, and George had full confidence that he still was. 

Dream had said that they needed to split up, despite George’s complaints and objections. When he woke up without Dream in bed, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He calmed himself down, only to walk out into the kitchen to see both Dream and Sapnap dressed and ready for combat. Their bubble had been broken so easily, the warmth of their words no longer making his chest flutter. He rubbed his eyes, glancing between the two. Dreams mask was firmly planted on his face, and he was leaning up against the counter. He was sharpening his ax, his mind obviously elsewhere. Sapnap gave an apologetic smile, handing the boy bread. “You should get dressed, he’s been waiting awhile.” “Could’ve woken me up.” George muttered under his breath. Sapnap ruffled the smaller’s hair affectionately, “You needed sleep. Just don’t let him get impatient.” They spoke quietly, trying to let Dream stay in his mindset. Letting him daydream was better than being rushed out the door. 

George ate the bread quickly, before returning to the room to change. He pulled off his shirt, blinking as the door creaked open. Dream smiled, shutting it behind him. “How'd you sleep?” He asked softly, slipping his arms around his waist to pull him close. George easily pushed him away, “Fine. Woke up alone, though.” He muttered, pulling on a clean shirt. Dream nodded, “I know. I’m sorry, I had to start getting stuff ready.” He didn’t sound too sorry. “Whatever.” George finished changing, leaving his dirty clothes on the floor as he began to gather his armour. Dream sighed, “George. I need your head in the game right now. We need to get this done, remember what we talked about?” George slowly nodded, allowing Dream to pull him into an embrace. “I know. I just wished we had more time to just… you know. Whatever.” Dream kissed his head, pulling away from him to help get his armour on. “Soon.” He promised, handing him his helmet. “Are you ready?” “Yeah. Let’s just get this over with.” 

So now he was searching, his bow strapped to his back and his sword held firmly in his hand. A small gasp was heard, and then quick footsteps followed. His hunter instincts took over, and within half of a second he was sprinting after the sound. He saw a flash of blond hair, and he reached for his bow. He fired an arrow, a groan following. He watched as the blond fell with a grunt. He towered over him, staring down at the boy. He aimed his bow at Tommy’s head, trying to stop himself from cringing at the sight. He was a kid, but that didn't matter ( ~~_ didn’t it? _ ~~ ). He emptied his mind. “You’re not on your territory, Tommy.” He said grimly. Tommy was gripping his shoulder, cursing at the arrow that was lodged there. “Fuck you! You fucking shot me!” George sighed- Even when he was losing, Tommy never dropped the attitude. “You know you're not supposed to be here.” George repeated, frowning. “We warned you. What- Did you expect us to find you and throw a fucking party?” He scoffed. 

Tommy spat at the man, “I don't know, dickhead. I never really expected you guys to be hunting us down at all.” George cringed, glancing down at the spit on his armour. “Well, we didn’t expect you to start fucking taking our land!” He shot back. “We only took what we deserved because Dream began to act like a fucking tyrant-” “Its HIS land, Tommy! He has a right to fight for it.” George snapped. He didn’t really know if he was convincing Tommy or himself. Tommy stayed quiet for a second, glaring up at him before cockily smirking. “You haven’t killed me yet.” He pointed out. He began to stand, his eyes unwavering from George’s. George’s brain yelled at him to shoot, but his body wouldn’t comply. “Kinda odd, innit? You have such an unwavering loyalty to Dream, yet you haven’t taken the shot. I mean- I wouldn’t hesitate to shoot someone for Wilbur. I mean… Unless I really cared about them.” Tommy softened his tone, staring at George pleadingly. “We’re friends, George. All of us. We never wanted that to change. I just thought that maybe you guys cared about us more than this.”

George stared at the boy, his stomach turning. Tommy was only a teenager. His past was confusing to George- Something about a brother and a father who had an empire? All he really knew was that Wilbur had taken Tommy and Tubbo away from it all, to get away from the violence. (And Tubbo wasn't even related to them?) It was a lot. He felt bad though. They left  _ family _ to get away from wars, and now they’re in another one. They were only kids, and Wilbur must’ve been stressed with trying to keep them safe during everything. Regardless of all of that, he did love his friends, and this shit wasn’t easy to do. He slowly lowered his bow, “Go.” He ordered quietly, as if somehow Dream would hear. Tommy blinked, “...Really?” George nodded quickly, “Go, Tommy. Run. Now.” Tommy hesitantly stepped backwards before pausing. “Thank you, George.” George simply nodded, watching as he scurried away. Fuck. He quickly left the area, heading back to base. That was going to end up biting him in the ass. 

He wanted to be loyal to Dream. He just… couldn’t do it. He couldn’t shoot a kid, not when he begged him not to. And Tommy? Tommy doesn’t beg. He swallowed, the thought of watching an arrow he shot going between his eyes. A wave of nausea hit him, and he crumpled to the floor, spilling out his guts. He couldn't do this. He wanted to do right by Dream. He just betrayed Dream. The thought kept him on his knees for another few minutes. Eventually he stood up, inhaling deeply. It was fine. He wouldn’t do it again, and nobody would know. He trudged back to the base, stepping in. He’d tell Dream that he couldn't find anybody and felt sick. He lazily pulled his armour off, laying on Dreams side of the bed and covering himself completely with their blanket. He tried to calm down, squeezing his eyes shut as unwanted thoughts and vivid scenarios played through his head. Fuck. 

He was a horrible friend. A horrible person. A horrible lover. 

The realization didn’t help how gross he felt. He couldn’t be good at all three. He had to pick and choose. He could do that. Couldn’t he? Picking just didn’t seem as easy as it used to. 

Dream didn’t have to know that he thought like this. He would be crushed. He would be heartbroken. ( ~~_ he would pissed, he would be dangerous, he would want revenge _ ~~ )

Dream wouldn’t figure out. 


	6. Lies and Red Flags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All George did was ignore red flags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // vomiting, yelling  
> NSFW // there's a scene but its not in depth, graphic or long. I'll put an * before the scene starts and when it ends if you want to skip it!
> 
> I'm really sorry for not updating any, it was my break so I kind of just fucked around for two weeks. I think Im back to updating but no promises,,, also its short again im sorry  
> ALSO SAPNAP AND DREAM MEETUP POGGGG  
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it! <3

14 hours. George had slept for 14 hours. After he’d gotten back to base, he crashed. He had been physically and emotionally exhausted, and that just pushed him over the edge. He didn’t wanna kill Tommy. Or anybody. He wasn’t even  _ that  _ close to them, he never was. It just left a sour taste in his mouth. 

The bedroom door slammed open, and George jolted awake, sitting up quickly. Dream stood in the doorway, his mask hiding his expression. His body language showed it all- He was anxious, scared. “George!” He exclaimed, rushing to the bed and yanking George into his arms. “Jesus Christ, where were you? I was so worried! Sapnap and I went to the meeting spot and you never showed up. We thought you were hurt, or that they’d taken you- Are you hurt!?” He was rambling faster than George’s tired brain could keep up. He cleared his throat, “I’m fine.” He said simply. Dream pulled away, studying George for a moment. “Then why are you home?” He asked carefully. George pursed his lips, “... felt sick.” He muttered. 

It wasn’t technically a lie. Dream slowly stood, crossing his arms. “... you went home, because you felt sick? And you didn’t bother to try and tell us?” Oh. He was angry. “... I really didn’t feel well-” “We were looking for you for  _ hours _ , George! Hours! It must’ve been what, 13??” More like 15, but he wasn’t gonna correct him. “What the  _ hell _ !? You couldn’t fucking give us any fucking warning? We thought you were  _ hurt _ , and you were just fucking sleeping!” He was pacing the room now, his footsteps loud and heavy. Similar to a toddler throwing a tantrum, George thought. Dream ripped his mask off, holding it tightly as he stared George down. George gulped, guilt seeping up his throat. “I’m s-” He was cut off by the feeling of bile rising, and he began to stand, but inevitably fell, the rest of his stomach content emptying themselves onto the floor. Dream was quick to discard the mask and kneel next to him, gently rubbing his back and cooing into his ear. 

George finished, his heart pounding. He was so anxious, it was hard to breathe. “I’m sorry- I’m so-” He cleared his throat, cringing at the sting. “..so sorry.” He finished, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. His throat really burned. He didn’t like puking very much. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I- I just really didn’t feel well and-...” He cut himself off, biting his lip. Right. He didn’t like hiding things from Dream. Dream shushed him gently, helping him stand and picking the shorter up easily. “It's fine. I was just… worried. Just… don’t do anything like that again. Ever. Okay?” He spoke firmly. A warning. George nodded, staring at the man's face. “Okay.” He mumbled, reaching up and touching his cheek. He calmed down a little, focusing on his features. Dreams face warmed at the touch, the lack of weight on his face suddenly unbearable. “Thank you.” He muttered, carrying him in their washroom. “You should bathe, you’re all sick and sweaty.” He set him down onto the toilet seat, beginning to fill the tub up with buckets of water. Once he finished, he turned to leave. He wanted his mask. It was hard to exist without it recently. Plus, he needed to talk to Sapnap about their plans. They’d ended up finding Fundy and Eret, but no one else. Disappointing to say the least. 

George cleared his throat, “Um- Can you stay? Please?’ He spoke quietly. It was embarrassing really, to want that. But the thought of being alone didn’t sound appealing (even if the weight of his secret became heavier around Dream, he still craved him). Dream blinked, his stomach flipping. Dream was very work oriented, very focused on his plan and how to execute it. But… George always seemed to be able to take his attention away. Even if he was upset with him. Dream nodded, stepping between George’s legs and pecking his forehead. “Of course.” 

Dream helped the boy undress, setting him into the water. The silence was both comforting and suffocating, the mood changing at every touch and breath. George couldn’t exactly explain it. Dream carefully washed his hair, smiling gently at the content hum that slipped from George’s lips when he began to massage his scalp. “I’m glad you’re okay. I’m really sorry for yelling.” He said quietly. Once again, guilt filled George. “I’m sorry for making you yell.” He mumbled sincerely. Dream shrugged, “It's fine.” They went back to silence, the sound of water splashing occasionally stopping it from becoming too uncomfortable. Dream moved on from his hair, rinsing it and beginning to wash his chest. 

“I can wash myself, you know.” George sighed, but made no move to stop him. “Mhm, I know. Maybe you should just let me take care of you.” Dream grinned, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. The corner of George’s lips turned upwards, and he laughed lightly. “You should get in.” He requested. Dream raised an eyebrow, “George, that is going to be crowded.” “So?” “... alright.” Dream stood, “Let me go get clothes first.” He exited the small room, closing the door behind him. George relaxed against the tub, taking a deep breath. It was okay. Dream wasn’t mad. He wasn’t in trouble. He was fine. 

After only a few seconds, Dream re-entered the room, both of their clothes in hand. He set them on the sink, locking the door and beginning to undress. He didn’t have much shame, not around George. George made a point not to look, his cheeks red as he stared intently at his own legs. Dream chuckled, “Calm down, it’s nothing you haven't seen before.” “Dream that's- Stop. you’re disgusting.” George exclaimed, rolling his eyes. Dream smirked, “Yeah yeah- Scoot.” He demanded. George moved forward, letting Dream climb in behind him. Dream wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Hi.” He hummed. George laughed, turning to look at him. Dream stared at him before pressing their lips together, rubbing loving circles onto the skin of his waist and hip. The angle was awkward, but they made it work. 

***

Dream eventually pulled away, gazing at him. “I love you.” He stated. George made a noise of acknowledgment, sitting up to turn around in his arms. He sat on his knees between Dreams legs, leaning forward and kissing him once more, his hands gripping at the others wrists. Dream pulled him closer, shifting until George was straddling his lap. George pulled away from the kiss for air, his cheeks red as he buried his face into the crook of Dreams neck. Dream smiled, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. “I’ve got you.” He murmured. George melted at the words, his hands wandering to Dream’s stomach. “I know.” George said quietly. 

Hot breaths and quiet noises of pleasure filled the room, the water splashing gently with their every move. George’s stomach burned with desire, pushing him to go further, to fall apart completely in Dreams hands. His wrist moved at the same pace as Dreams, determined to make him feel the same way. Dream breathed soft affirmations and praise against his lips, his free hand tightly gripping George’s hip.

***

Two lovers let themselves come undone in the others hands, trust and love driving them forward.

…

It was disappointing to know that the moment was artificial, lies and a certain resentment sitting at the base of all of their love. Trust was a whisper of a ghost, teasing them.

Maybe it was okay to ignore that, for now. 

Maybe it wasn’t.

Regardless, they’d gotten good at ignoring things. Ignoring problems and hateful words, ignoring hurt looks and broken smiles, ignoring fake confirmations and very real doubts. 

All George did was ignore red flags. Surely love was enough. Right?


	7. Autopilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved Dream. And if Dream didn’t love him anymore, then fine. But George wasn’t ready to give him up. Even if it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! ao3 was down but i think its good now. idk if i like this chapter and it isnt proofread but i hope you like it!! <3

Dream had to end this. He knew that. Playing ring-around-the-rosie with Wilbur wasn’t getting either of them anywhere. He had to play dirtier. Finding only Eret and Fundy on their mission may have been disappointing, but finding Eret did have some… major perks. He never took him as the kind to betray his friends, but a person's survival instinct was stronger than their loyalty. Eret had practically begged Dream not to hurt him, almost instantly giving in and handing him information like it was nothing. She was easy to work with, easy to manipulate. 

They stood outside of the walls of L’manburg, staring down the members of the upcoming “nation”. Tommy stood next to Wilbur, tall and proud, defiance sitting in his eyes. Tubbo and Fundy seemed less confident in their positions, fear radiating off of them. Dream smirked, crossing his arms. “Wilbur. Come on. Aren’t you tired of fighting? Surely you realize that the chances of you winning are slim.” He baited the man, his eyes flickering to Tommy. Tommy seemed to be holding back words, inhaling sharply. The kid was brave, Dream would give him credit for that. He was ridiculously, to a fault brave. He didn’t know how to shut his mouth, how to back down. It's what made him simultaneously great and terrible for his position. 

Wilbur almost seemed to debate the idea, but quickly shook his head. “We aren’t giving up to your smp, Dream..” He spoke firmly, his words filled with false confidence. Dream shrugged, “Alright. Whatever you say. Have a good day, Wilbur.” He hummed, turning on his heel and waving for George and Sapnap to follow. George blinked, quickly grabbing his wrist. “What- I thought we were-” “Shh. Trust me.” Dream said simply, smirking at Sapnap. Sapnap grinned, leading them to a small hole in the ground. George stared at it, “What is that?” He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. Sapnap clapped his shoulder, “You’ll never believe the advantage we have, George. Eret? Yeah. She’s a real piece of work. Gave up all of their information- And guess what else?” Before George could get a word in, he spoke again. “They have this stupid little control room. It's an ambush.” Sapnap said the words gleefully, his eyes bright with excitement. It was moments like these that George realized why Sapnap and Dream were friends. 

“Thats... Dream! You never told me about that. Eret… He’s betraying them?” He asked with uncertainty. Dream nodded, staring at George carefully. “Mhm. I thought you might freak out, so I didn’t want to tell you until it happened.” George scowled, shoving Dream and scoffing. “What, so my input isn’t important? You knew I’d be against it so you just didn-” “I knew your input would hold us back. I knew that  _ you _ would hold us back. I’m doing what I  _ have  _ to, George. I’m not doing this with you again. This is your last warning. If you’re not with us, you’re against us, and if you’re against us then you better start fucking running.” Dream spat, his words poisonous, harmful to George’s chest. The two stared each other down, unsaid words floating in the air. Dream had confirmed it. If it came down to George or winning, he’d always pick winning. George blinked back tears, swallowing thickly. “Okay.” George said quietly, turning away from him. Sapnap stared at Dream, all former excitement gone. He didn’t like that. He didn’t like that Dream didn’t pick George. Sapnap was picking Dream, he didn’t care about the fight, even if it was entertaining at times. Winning was fun, but he’d never choose it over his friends. 

Sapnap decided to keep his mouth shut. Dream scared him. Love couldn’t cover that fact. “When Eret hits the button, we go in and kill them, take their armour and supplies and run. Eret will come with us. Then we… We have another plan. I’ll explain later.” Sapnap spoke quietly to George, touching his hand and caressing it lovingly. George nodded, glancing up at his friend. He took his hand away, crawling into the hole silently. Sapnap looked at Dream, biting his lip. “Dream… Maybe-” “I don’t want to hear it. It goes for you too. You haven’t given me problems yet, Sap. Don’t start now.” “... yes, sir.” Sapnap mumbled, quickly climbing in after George. 

In all went by in a blur for George, he was running on pure instinct. A loud noise, yelling, screaming, pleading. Words were thrown carelessly, words about betrayal and bloodshed. His blade slashed through his former friends without hesitation. He was glad he had his glasses- Otherwise they’d see how empty he felt. He picked up supplies as told, trudged back home with his group. Even after he was sitting in bed, he simply stared at the wall, his head numb yet overwhelmed. The door swung open, and to his surprise, it was Sapnap. Sapnap carefully shut the door behind him, sitting next to George. “Hey…” He mumbled, blinking as George launched himself into his arms. Sapnap squeezed him tightly, burrowing his face into his hair and rubbing his back soothingly. “I’m sorry.” George croaked. “I don’t mean to hold you guys back.” Sapnap inhaled sharply, pulling away from the embrace and shaking his head. “You don’t hold us back. I don’t know why Dream said that. He’s…. He hasn’t been himself lately, George.” “Yes he has!” George snapped, balling up his fists. “He’s always been like this, just not with us! He’s always liked this shit- He fucking gets off on it or something! It's disgusting, he's fucking disg-.... He’s never been good, Sapnap.  _ Never _ .” He finished shakily. He wasn’t even sure if he believed those words. Sapnap sighed, studying George carefully. Disgusting. Dream wasn’t disgusting, Sapnap thought protectively. “That's not true. He’s  _ Dream _ . He cares, you know that. He’s fucking up, I know. But he always protected us, always cared. Did what was best. We just have to.., trust that he’s right on this. George swallowed thickly, shrugging. “I guess.” He mumbled. “I… I don’t like when he yells at me. I don’t like when he says things like that. It scares me.  _ He _ scares me. He said he’d kill me, Sap!” The words came out louder than George meant to let them, his voice cracking. 

Sapnaps chest constricted, and he quickly pulled George back in for a hug. He felt sick. He didn’t like seeing his friends like this. “He wouldn't. He loves you. He’s bluffing, he’s- He’s just not himself right now.” He stated once more, squeezing the boy tightly. George stayed quiet, relaxing in Sapnaps arms. He didn’t believe that. At all. But it was easier to just accept it. Ignore the truth. It’s what George always did.

He loved Dream. And if Dream didn’t love him anymore, then fine. But George wasn’t ready to give him up. Even if it hurt. 


End file.
